Summertime sadness
| Format = CD single , digital download , 12 | Genre = *Trip hop *pop | Length = 4:25 | Label = Interscope | Writer = Lana Del Rey, Rick Nowels | Producer = *Emile Haynie, Rick Nowels *Rick Nowels, Devrim Karaoglu | Last single = "Blue Jeans" (2012) | This single = "Summertime Sadness" (2012) | Next single = "National Anthem" (2012)}} "Summertime Sadness" is a song by American singer-songwriter Lana Del Rey from her second studio album, Born to Die. It was released on June 22, 2012 by Interscope Records as the fourth single of the album. Charting across Europe, the single reached the top ten in Austria, Bulgaria, Germany, Greece, Luxembourg, and Switzerland. In the spring of 2013, "Summertime Sadness" became a number-one hit in Poland and Ukraine. Trap and house remixes of "Summertime Sadness" helped Del Rey break into the US Hot Dance Club Songs chart. That chart is where Del Rey's song became a modest hit and marked her first foray into the chart. On the accompanied Dance/Mix Show Airplay chart, the single gave Del Rey her first US number-one single in August 2013. Earlier in 2012, the song also managed to become a rock hit in the US. In the summer of 2013, a remixed version of the track by Cedric Gervais was released to American contemporary hit radio and helped the single become a sleeper hit, debuting it at 72 on the Billboard Hot 100 and becoming the highest charting single of her career in that country with a peak of 6. Switzerland and Austria gave "Summertime Sadness" a gold certification; it reached platinum status in Germany and became a top forty year-end hit. The record also reached number 4 in the UK Singles Chart. It joined BBC Radio 1's and BBC Radio 2's playlists. Gervais' remixed version won a 2014 Grammy Award for Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical. A music video for the trip hop song features two lovers, one played by Jaime King and the other played by Del Rey. As the storyline progresses, both characters commit suicide by jumping from perilous heights. Cinematography was handled primarily by King's husband, Kyle Newman. The video gained success on video-hosting website, YouTube, and circulated through social media websites such as Facebook and Twitter. In general, critics lauded the artistry of the single's music video, comparing it to Instagram. The musical arrangement was composed by Del Rey's long-time collaborators Emile Haynie and Rick Nowels, with Nowels and Del Rey writing the lyrics. In April 2013, the Dutch symphonic metal band Within Temptation released a cover version of the song on their album, The Q-Music Sessions. In December of that year, Miley Cyrus covered the song on her Jingle Ball sets. Background and composition "Summertime Sadness" was released as a digital download on June 22, 2012 in Austria, Germany, and Switzerland. Written by Lana Del Rey and her long-time collaborator, Rick Nowels, the record was produced by Nowels and Emile Haynie. "Summertime Sadness" is a trip hop and pop ballad with the lyrics, "Baby you da best…kiss me hard before you go." Music journalist Amy Sciarretto pinned "Summertime Sadness" as a song among an album of shoegazing moments. Various club remixes of the song were created, including one by Mikky Ekko. Spin said Ekko's trap remix, "teases us with a little stoney dubwise bubble, and then dunks the entire thing into a glistening pool of purple promethazine goo. The only sharp sounds come from the barrage of skittering beats, plus some space lasers and the like." "Summertime Sadness" 's Adam Freeland remix employed house beats and strong synthesizers that creates a "dazzling dance floor production." Remix version In January 2013, a remix by Cedric Gervais was commissioned for the record label Universal Germany. However, the remix was initially turned down by Interscope and Polydor Records, Lana Del Rey's record labels in America and the UK. In the spring of 2013, the remix quickly surged to number one on Beatport, resulting in several radio programmers and DJs, such as Pete Tong, working the song into their radio station's rotation. BBC Radio 1 added the remix to its playlist, helping it to gain popularity around the world. Several Sirius XM radio stations began playing it, and Interscope decided to push at Top 40 radio in the United States. After positive feedback, Interscope agreed to release the remix. Hesitant to accept requests for remixes from other artists, Gervais immediately consented to assisting Del Rey with remixing "Summertime Sadness". "To me," he said, "it is not about the money, so I turned down a lot of people. But Lana Del Rey came in. I didn't even ask how much money I just said please send me the vocals right away and I did the track in one day. I wasn't thinking if it was going to be a hit or not, I just love and respect the artist that she is." Satisfied with the finished product, Del Rey's team commissioned Gervais to produce a mix version of "Young and Beautiful". The decision to release the new version of "Summertime Sadness" on the DJ's primary label Spinnin' Records was made to expand the song's audience to Gervais' EDM fanbase, when the man responsible for the track, John Ehmann, heard 60,000 people singing along to the song at the Electric Daisy Carnival in Las Vegas. Months later, the house track was a sleeper hit, peaking at number 6 on Billboard 's Hot 100 chart. "In every country I’m going to, I hear my remix on the radio," the DJ commented on the song's success. "I heard it on the MTV Awards while they're introducing Selena Gomez. It motivates me. I started a long time ago in the business with the passion of being a DJ and all of the sudden I make a track like this I get even more excited and motivated. It opens the door to so many things." Becoming the most successful work of his career at the time, "Summertime Sadness" unlocked a plethora of opportunities for Gervais, including a contract for the release of a full-length album that features many high-profile dance singers, Rick Nowels (co-writer of "Summertime Sadness" 's lyrics) assisting him. Gervais' interpretation of "Summertime Sadness" received a video treatment. The majority of the video includes the same footage of the original version produced by Kyle Newman. Sam Lansky of Idolator described the remake as being "...stitched together with familiar glitchy footage of Lana in her conventional Tumblrwave style." Expanding, he said: "the euphoric house production contrasts with the melancholy aesthetic in that way that feels quintessentially Lana and, well, if nothing else, the track is straight fire." Further, Lansky remarked on the audio, stating: "The gloomy cut has received a proper single treatment" from Cedric Gervais who metamorphosed "Lana"s lachrymose original into a dancefloor stomper". Track listing ;"Summertime Sadness" - CD single # "Summertime Sadness" (Radio Mix) - 4:12 # "Summertime Sadness" - 4:25 ;"Summertime Sadness" - German Digital Remixes EP # "Summertime Sadness" (Radio Mix) - 4:12 # "Summertime Sadness" - 4:23 # "Summertime Sadness" (Radio Mix, Extended Version) - 5:06 # "Summertime Sadness" (Hannes Fischer Nightflight Remix) - 6:41 ;"Summertime Sadness" - The Remix EP 12" record # "Summertime Sadness" (Todd Terry Remix) - 6:35 # "Summertime Sadness" (Todd Terry Dub) - 5:37 # "Summertime Sadness" (Hannes Fischer Nightflight Remix) - 6:41 # "Summertime Sadness" (Marbert Rocel Remix) - 5:41 ;"Summertime Sadness" - Asadinho Remixes # "Summertime Sadness" (Asadinho Main Vocal Mix) - 8:34 # "Summertime Sadness" (Asadinho Dub) - 7:45 # "Summertime Sadness" (Asadinho Instrumental) - 7:00 ;"Summertime Sadness" - Cedric Gervais Remix # "Summertime Sadness" (Cedric Gervais Remix) - 3:34 ;"Summertime Sadness" - Cedric Gervais Extended Remix # "Summertime Sadness" (Cedric Gervais Extended Remix) - 6:52 ;"Summertime Sadness" - MK in the Air Remix # "Summertime Sadness" (MK in the Air Remix) - 4:02 ;"Summertime Sadness" - Nick Warren Remixes # "Summertime Sadness" (Nick Warren’s Vocal Remix) - 10:34 # "Summertime Sadness" (Nick Warren’s Skandik Dub) - 10:40 # "Summertime Sadness" (Nick Warren’s Instrumental Remix) - 10:32 Lyrics Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I got my red dress on tonight Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight Done my hair up real big beauty queen style High heels off, I'm feeling alive Oh, my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothing scares me anymore Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I'm feelin' electric tonight Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99 Got my bad baby by my heavenly side I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight Oh, my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothing scares me anymore Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Think I'll miss you forever Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky Later's better than never Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive) I got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Points awarded to Monaco 'Points awarded to Monaco (Semifinal 1)' 'Points awarded to Monaco (Grand Final)' See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 * Monaco in Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 * Monaco Category:OESC songs of Monaco Category:OESC 31 songs Category:OESC 31 songs SF1 Category:OESC 31 songs Final Category:Monaco OESC 31 National Final